Air blowers and leaf blowers for use in gathering backyard and garden debris are well-known. While several types of leaf blowers are available and in popular use, a typical leaf blower comprises a fuel powered internal combustion engine intended to drive a fan or other means, the fan being attached to a hose and handle whereby air is compressed and driven through the hose to the handle. Air exiting from the handle with force is used to drive the leaves and other garden debris into heaps facilitating leaf collection and disposal thereof.
The internal combustion engine, fuel tank, fan and air compressor in typical blowers would normally be mounted on a frame which can be worn of the back of the user. There is thus the convenience of a portable garden implement which can be easily transported for sweeping and gathering materials to be disposed.
Air blowers have applications not only with respect to collection of garden debris, but may be used in other contexts as well. For example, an air blower may also be used for removing now from roads or scattering a pool of water by blowing an air current into the pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,419 (Sato) describes a shoulder supported pneumatic sweeping apparatus. The sweeping apparatus is of the type that can be easily carried by means of a strap worn over the shoulder of the operator, and has a typical application in clearing the surface of a vast playground or a baseball field, removing snow from the roads, or scattering a pool of water by blowing an air current into it. The sweeping apparatus has a centrifugal fan located in a housing, which is driven by an engine. Upon rotation of the fan, an air current is produced and led to an outlet port, which in turn exits into a flexible pipe. An air ejection pipe conveys the air to the outside thereof. The exit or ejection pipe has an operating handle to facilitate the use of the ejecting pipe. The engine in this patent includes a starter, fuel tank, ignition plugs and the like and thus constitutes a standard or conventional internal combustion-type engine which has associated therewith high noise levels, and the emission of polluting hydrocarbon gases, nitrous oxide, carbon monoxide and other compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,073 (Iida) discloses a back-pack type power working machine. This patent addresses an apparent problem in shoulder frame machines, which are relatively heavy and which generate vibration. The back-pack of Iida includes a carrying frame having a main frame section held against the back and side guard sections on each side of the main frame sections. The side guard sections are bent rearward and form a U-shape. A fan, driven by a gasoline engine connected to the fan, is located within the U-shaped frame and damping rubber members serve to prevent or reduce vibration of the fan and engine from being transmitted to the carrying frame and, ultimately, the operator. The working machine of Iida is, otherwise, very similar to the conventional type of sweeping apparatus as described in Sato above, and includes the internal combustion gasoline-driven engine for producing the stream of air. While the working machine is self-contained in that it provides the stream of air as well as the source for producing the stream of air, it is, nevertheless, still very noisy and produces exhaust emissions containing polluting and noxious gases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,222 (Perry) shows a golf club including putting path cleaning means. The golf putter has a head, for striking the golf ball, and a shaft including a handgrip. Contained within the shaft is a compressed gas cartridge and a discharge nozzle, whereby gas can be discharged from the golf putter. Between the gas cartridge and the discharge nozzle, there is located a pipe for transmitting the compressed air and a valve assembly for controlling the flow. A trigger is provided which opens the otherwise closed valve to permit expulsion of air from the discharge nozzle. The air so discharged is used by the golfer to clear leaves or other objects and provide a debris-free path between the golf ball and the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,137 (Jinkerson) shows a lawn cleaner including a platform mounted on wheels. Jinkerson uses compressed air discharged from an air compressor pump to an outlet tube, and a discharge nozzle. The compressor pump is driven by a water cooled motor, which is typically of the gasoline or internal combustion type. To the extent that Jinkerson has any modern applications, it is a self-contained unit, where the internal combustion engine produces substantial noise levels and pollutant emissions.
Other background art shows the use of compressed air guns, and can be seen in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,016,113 Lambert) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,603 (Kelley).